


Picture Perfect

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is bad with Technology, Cell Phones, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Dick Pics, M/M, No Porn but there is a mention of masturbation, cute fun, sexy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale is introduced to owning a mobile against his will ... until he becomes very willing to use it.Kinktober Day 17 prompt, Camera.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506275
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115





	Picture Perfect

“Aziraphale, you have a text.” Crowley’s voice echoed through the bookshop, startling Aziraphale. He hadn’t even noticed him come in, but he was on the second floor, so may have missed him. He made his way down the stairs.

“Crowley? Dear when did you-”

“Aziraphale, you have a text.” 

“Well, yes, you’ve said, but I don’t even have one of tho-” He walked to the back room.

“Aziraphale, you have a text.”

Crowley was nowhere to be found, but there was one of those mobile telephones on his desk, flashing a light. “Aziraphale, you have a text.” He heard it again, coming from the device.

He picked it up, finding a sheet of directions underneath, complete with a simple diagram of what to push to retrieve the message. It only took three tries before the message was shown. _“Hey, it’s Crowley. Got you a phone. Welcome to the 21st century! I put my voice in it so you’d think it was me and come looking for it. Tempt you to a nibble?”_

Aziraphale groaned, so many changes had come into his life recently. Most notably sex, then increasingly kinky and adventurous sex, and now this. The first two were rather enjoyable, for obvious reasons that this telephone would never achieve. He was about to put it down and forget about it … “Aziraphale, you have a text.”

The angel let out a long suffering sigh, looking down at the diagram and following the instructions to get the message again. He was stunned that it was not a message, but a photograph of Crowley, his head tilted to the side with a saucy smile, showing off a mostly faded bruise from one of the more adventurous bouts of lovemaking they’d enjoyed a few nights ago.

As he stared at the image, another message came in. _”By nibble, I wasn’t talking about lunch, by the way.”_ Aziraphale swallowed nervously, looking at the photo again. He put the phone down and started to step away. 

“Aziraphale, you have a text.” He turned quickly, picking up the phone again, checking the instructions and pulling up the new message. Another photo, a bit farther away, showing the demon’s upper chest as well this time. He was not wearing a shirt. _”No response? I’ll just have to get bolder til you answer me.”_

Aziraphale felt the arousal begin in his mind. Thinking of Crowley taking photos of himself, while thinking of Aziraphale. He felt his cheeks warm, but didn’t respond. Putting the phone down again, he went to put the kettle on for tea. “Aziraphale, you have a text.”

Aziraphale went to the desk, trying to look as though he wasn’t hurrying, not that anyone was watching. He barely glanced at the instructions this time, opening the message quickly. The picture now showed a little less of Crowley’s face, but more of his torso. There were a few more lovebites still visible on his ribs, Crowley’s hand was resting on his abdomen. The angel’s eyes closed, and he hummed, thinking of the sounds Crowley made when he was sucking on his skin. He put the phone down and went back to prepare his tea.

“Aziraphale, you have a text.”

The angel gave up the pretense and hurried to his phone, abandoning his teacup. He didn't need the instructions anymore, retrieving the message with ease. Crowley’s face and most of his throat were gone, and his hand had drifted down, the thumb hooked into the boxer briefs he favored, pulling them down just enough to see some of the short hair the demon preferred to sport. Aziraphale touched his nose, thinking of how the hair feels, lightly scratching him when he was enjoying oral sex with his lover. He smiled and put the phone down again and retrieved his tea, coming back to his desk. The arousal he had been feeling and experiencing only in his mind was starting to travel, leaving a slight tingle over his skin as he eagerly awaited -

“Aziraphale, you have a text.”

Only a little more was showing, Crowley’s thumb now dragging the pants lower, the base of his shaft just peeking, and the dips and creases around his hips. The angel’s breath came a little thicker as he felt his himself become more physically involved in the proceedings. He pressed down lightly on his trousers, his breath coming thick again. A quick blink later and another message popped in. _”Angel, you either need to respond, or you get no more pictures!”_

Aziraphale looked at the screen, looking for a clue on how to do that. He saw small print, **_Enter message_** , but no clear direction how to do that. He checked Crowley’s diagram again, relieved when he saw that Crowley had, of course, anticipated his confusion. He carefully tapped and saw the keyboard appear, but then was at a loss what to say. 

_”Dear Crowley, Thank you, I am enjoying the pictures very much. Love, Aziraphale.”_

Almost immediately, a response. _”Oh really? How much are you enjoying them?”_

_”Well, if I am to be completely forthright, I am finding them rather arousing, my dear.”_

_”Good, that’s the idea. Ok, one more, then I expect you at my door within 30 minutes.”_

Aziraphale swallowed with anticipation as he put on his coat and prepared to walk to Crowley’s flat. 

“Aziraphale, you have a text.”

“Oh … oh my.” Aziraphale looked down at the picture, now nipples to thighs, boxer briefs tucked under his testicles pushing his cock upward, and his hand was wrapped around the middle of the shaft, the head coming out the top of his fist. “Walking is overrated.”

The angel was miraculously able to hail a taxi and arrive at the flat in record time. The door opened for him automatically and he walked to the bedroom, unbuttoning as he went. 

“Well, well, Angel. That was faster than I thought.” Crowley was lounging across the bed, slowly stroking himself. 

“You make a rather compelling argument, my dear. Your pictures were very surprising, it would be a shame to ignore your photographic efforts.” Aziraphale finished removing his clothes and joined Crowley on the bed. He took Crowley’s phone away from him and placed it on the nightstand. “Just a precaution, I enjoyed your photos, but I would prefer not to be a subject myself.”

Crowley pouted, before smiling wickedly. “Fine, no photos. What about video?”

The angel gasped, scandalized. “Absolutely not! Now behave, or I won’t add to those lovebites you enjoy so much.”

Crowley’s eyes widened and he closed his mouth, lying down and sweeping his hands over himself as though presenting a buffet. 

“Excellent, I had a sneaking suspicion you’d see it my way.” Aziraphale began to enjoy Crowley’s sounds anew as he added more bruises to his chest. He revisited his earlier thought. Perhaps the telephone wouldn’t be a terrible addition after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am over halfway through finishing 3 month old prompts, can I hear a wahoo? LOL
> 
> Thank you all for reading :D


End file.
